Illustrative dictionary
A * ability - a man of great ability * able - able to take care of... * about - I am about to tell you. * abroad He travelled abroad. * absent He was absent from the meeting. * accident - to meet with an accident * account Put it on my account. Give an account of the journey. - without taking smth. into account * to account There is no accounting for tastes. * to accuse - They accused him of murder. * to accustom - to accustom one's eyes to the light I have become accustomed to this work. * to ache - My arms ache * to acquaint - to acquaint smb. with the facts/ with the events * to act We must act promptly. * action - to bring an action against smb. * actual - the actual situation * address - to smb's address * advantage -to gain an advantage - to take advantage of smb./smth. * to advertise - to advertise a house for sale * advice - to take smb's advice * to advise - I advise you to go. * to afford - i can't afford a car / to have a holiday. * afraid - I am afraid to tell the truth. * age - What is your age? * to agree He was asked to do it, and he agreed. * agreement - to come to an agreement * ahead Go ahead! * aim (n.) - my aim in life * to aim - to aim a gun at... * air - the air we breathe. * to allow - Smoking is not allowed here. - You are not allowed to come here. - I was wrong, I allow. * allowance I must make alowances for your illness. - allowance of food for the prisoners * alone Leave me alone! / Let me alone! Let it alone! * already I've seen it already. Have you done it already? * to amount The cost amounts to 1,000 €. * angry He was in an angry mood. * answer Please answer' my question. * around Everyone crowded around the radio to listen. * assertion - to make an assertion B * bank - Laugh all the way to the bank. (This means to make money without doing very much work.) * bark - His bark is worse than his bite. (Maybe a person appears to be dangerous but in reality he is not.) * break out (to ~) - World War I broke out in 1914. * bush - Don't beat about the bush. (This means: get to the point, don't spend too much time explaining things.) C * to claim - He claimed that he killed the burglar. * compulsory - In Romania, schooling starts at age 7, and is compulsory until the 10th grade. * computer The computer is broken. * cover Don't judge the book by the cover. (Don't look at something and assume that the way it is; maybe a person seems nice and friendly and really isn't.) * crowd She wanted to stand out from the crowd. Stop crowding me. They all tried to crowd themselves into the same room. Everyone crowded around the radio to listen. * curb The curb is the raised edge of a roadway. - to fall off the curb D * death They came within an ace of death. * door They lived within three doors of each other. E F G * grade A is the highest grade on a school test. H * to hang I want to hang a shelf on the wall. * to happen It happened years ago. It may happen again. * happy I am happy as I can be. * headache I take medicine for my headaches. I J K L * lot You know a lot about history. * long His hands are twice as long. M * mother As your mother, I know what is best for you. * music That music is very loud. N * noise That noise is very loud. O P * paper Do you have a piece of paper? * potluck I made potato salad for the potluck. Q * question Please answer my question. R S * sound That sound is very loud. T * tall She is as tall as her brother. * tasty Your soup is as tasty as my mother's. * time Leonardo was ahead of his time in almost all endeavors. Be there ahead of time if you want to get a good seat. It took a long time. * turn It is my turn. U V * visit You may visit anytime. * voice That voice is very loud. W * within They live within three doors of each other. They came within an ace of death. * to worry The parents are worried about their kids. X Y Z Vezi şi * Illustratives Wörterbuch * Illustrative French Dictionary * Illustrative German Dictionary * Illustrative Italian Dictionary * Illustrative Spanish Dictionary * Illustrative Portuguese Dictionary Resurse * EnglishCollocation.com * TalkEnglish.com * OxfordDictionaries.com * FreeDictionary.com * Google Site English 4 Study Project * Sensagent Dictionary * YourDictionary.com Categorie:Limba engleză